


He leaves and she follows

by ms_134340



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Claudia and Soren best siblings, Claudia centric, Ez Callum and Rayla only appear for a sec, Gen, Viren is an asshole, and realize that her father is an asshole, but he doesn't appear, claudia needs a hug, fix-it AU, very introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_134340/pseuds/ms_134340
Summary: He leaves and she followsOrWhen Soren leaves, Claudia doesn't stay behind. However, it doesn't mean she renounced her father completely.
Relationships: Claudia & Soren (The Dragon Prince), Claudia & Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	He leaves and she follows

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic ever and English isn't my first language so I hope it isn't too crappy. Not beta-read either so please let me know if you see some mistakes.

Claudia couldn’t believe this. 

Soren was leaving. Leaving their father’s side. Leaving her side……..

Her eyes went back and forth. One second they were on Soren’s back and the next they looked back to where her father was. Where he was still turning those soldiers in monsters. Just like he did to prince Kasif. Just like what he wanted to do to Soren. She knew she should just turn back and join her father. If Soren was gonna leave that was his choice. She was gonna stay with her father. 

But somehow she couldn’t turn around and walk back to the rest of their group. Back to her father who kept berating Soren, who just destroyed a city, who might have ordered Soren to kill Ezran and Callum. Her father who was turning soldiers into monsters. Who was gonna do the same to her brother. 

Her feet finally started to move. But towards her father, as they should.

‘’Soren wait!’’ 

He turned around. His eyes were glassy. He was biting his lip which he always did when he tried not to cry. That didn’t help this time, some stray tears had found their way on his cheeks. Claudia’s heart shattered. The last time she had seen him like this was when mom left them. 

“When mom left us,’’ she said while grabbing his hand. ‘’We promise we would stick together no matter what.’’ 

He nodded. He squeezed her hand, a small smile appeared on his lips. ‘’Let’s get this party started.’’

With their hands locked, they walked towards the horses. 

-

While riding their horses, she often looked behind her. Her heart ached. She didn’t want to leave their father behind. Even though, she knew that what he was doing was wrong. She just wanted their family to stay together, to be happy, but she knew that could never happen. If she stayed behind, Soren would be alone and she would be aching over his absence. 

Back when their family was still together, they did everything together. They went on walks together, eat their meals together and slept together. The latter wasn’t necessary. Soren and Claudia had their own rooms after all, but they would always end up in their parents’ room. Things seemed so perfect back then. She wished that it could have stayed like that. 

‘’Claudia, you can go back, you know?’’ 

She looked at Soren. Soren who was able to break the bond with their father so easy, Soren who went against their father, Soren who helped Ezran escape. 

‘’Pfffff why would I? I would much rather hang out with you than with those monster soldiers back there.’’ 

He didn’t believe her. She could see it. But he still smiled at her. “Of course, you wouldn’t. I mean who wouldn’t want to hang out with me.’’ 

He looked away from her. ‘’Hopefully, we should be at the place Ez and Callum are soon so it would be even more fun to stay with me than with those soldiers. Bet they wouldn’t even be able to make you laugh.’’

‘’’Yeah.’’ 

\-   
Soren was the better one of the two. 

She couldn’t help but think that as she listened to his speech. He was right. Every single word he said was right. Their father wouldn’t stop for anything. Even if she pleaded him not to. He wouldn’t listen

If Soren had died when they went on their search for the princes and the egg, would he have cared? Would he care if either of them were to die now? Or would he be happy that the people that betrayed him where dead and he finally got the little dragon prince? 

‘’-joining us.’’ Claudia looked up. Five pairs of eyes were looking at her. It seemed that she had zoned out again. 

“I am sorry, I was thinking,’’ Claudia said. 

‘’I asked if you were joining us,’’ the elf- no Rayla- said. Distrust was very apparent in her eyes. Claudia wouldn’t have trusted herself either if she were in her shoes. It still stung, she was the outsider it felt. She didn’t have the conviction and good heart that Soren had. No, she was still too loyal to a family that didn’t exist. 

‘’I wouldn’t have followed Soren if I didn't want to.’’ 

"Yes, but are you prepared to fight against your father." Rayla's eyes looked straight into her eyes. It felt like she was seeing straight through her. You're just here because Soren is if he wasn't you would be happily helping your father to kill us. 

"I…" the words couldn't come out. Could she fight against her dad? She rarely ever went against him, especially when she knew he believed that it was right. Could she actively stand against him and destroy his plan?

She stood up and walked out of the room. Soren was calling for her, but she didn't look back. 

In her heart, Claudia knew she couldn't.   
\- 

‘’Claudia, we need to talk.’’ 

She was sitting on the cliff, looking at the scenery in front of her. Her feet dangling in the air. 

"There is nothing wrong, Sorbear." 

"Obviously, there is. If there wasn't, you wouldn't be like this." He walked towards her and kneeled next to her. He grabbed her hands and looked straight into her eyes. “Claudia, I know that you’re probably mad at me for leaving.’’ 

‘’I’m not mad.’’ she yanked her hands out of his and hugged herself. ‘’I am not mad at you at all.’’ 

‘’Then why-.’’

‘’It just seems so easy for you.’’ Tears had started to form in her eyes. ‘’ I don’t understand how you can so easily turn your back on him.’’

‘’Claudia. What he’s doing is wrong.’’ 

‘’But he is our dad. How could you just…’’ Once again words wouldn’t come to her. Instead, sobs could be heard. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she was shivering. She was unable to look him in the eyes. Shame came over her. She knew exactly why her father had to be stopped, but she still couldn’t renounce him. She was loyal and stupid. Maybe even a bad person. 

Two arms circled around her and pressed her against her brother. ‘’I know… I know he’s our dad and it sucks that he’s like this now.’’

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. ‘’I know that, but if don’t stop him. He will destroy Zym and Xadia. He might even kill the princes.’’

‘’He wouldn’t.’’ It was a weak attempt to preserve whatever image she had of her father.

‘’He would, Claudia.’’ Soren closed his eyes. ‘’Or else he wouldn't have ordered me to kill the princes when we were after the egg. He just wants power.’’ 

She knew that. If he wasn’t, he wouldn’t have kept Ezran in a cell, he wouldn’t have destroyed the Sunfire elf city and turn all those people into monsters. He wouldn’t be marching with an army knowing her and Soren had left. He wouldn’t have insulted Soren like that when they were in the dungeon. He wouldn’t have sent her to kill that unicorn all that time ago. 

She started to shake. She could still feel that unicorn’s lifeforce disappear as she took his horn from it. She could still feel the blood on her hands. She had repressed those memories. Repressed how happy he looked when he got the horn, not caring that she crying and wounded. But Soren had cared. He was the one who took her out of the palace that day and made her laugh. Hell, even Callum and Ez cared more, even though they didn’t know why she was crying. 

That terrible realization found its way into her head. Her father didn’t care. Not about Soren and not even about her. 

It was then she finally nodded. ‘’You are right. We need to stop him.’’

\- 

When she saw the soldiers approaching, she knew she wasn’t ready to face her father. Her eyes looked away from the horde of soldiers and instead wandered around to find her brother. But she was ready to protect her family.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope Claudia doesn't take the Azula route and sticks with her dad even though it's probably killing her. Might make a post-season 3 fic about how I think it should go. Maybe not. I also have a sailor moon Raydia Fic and a few Janaya and Ruthari one-shots I wanna write first. So look out for that.


End file.
